fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hitsuji Mamoru/Assassin of My Valentine
Jurassic Love Story ~Grendel-chan meeting with Him to exact revenge~ ジュラシック・ラブストーリー～復讐するためにカレと出会うグレンデルちゃん～ Love stories can go many different ways. Some are like serene lake waters, some are flowing like rivers, and some are like raging waves at sea. The ship sailing those seas may crash, it may come ashore safely, and it might sail there forever. And then we have a love stories that are set in stone, timeless, remembered by the people. They are legends, they are staples. Most are tragic, but “and they lived ever after” is also present in those legends. The story we are going to behold is not a love story. It shouldn’t have been one. Reeking of blood and death, it is he primal conflict between a brave warrior and a hideous monster turned into a twisted and chaotic romance. The place’s the Lovely Seashore of Dinosaur Fossils, Jurassic Coast (恐竜石化愛浜ジュラシックコースト) ''', in a confined space out of time, where love (revenge) shall prevail! Beowulf and Georgios would receive animation updates during this event. Dragon-slaying-related Servants would appear as event Servants, since dinosaurs in Japanese are called “terrific dragons”. Ereshkigal who summons fossils in her attacks, and Enkidu who is an equally ambiguous, shapeless creature as Grendel would be bonus Servants as well. Since the action takes place on a seashore, Servants with water buffs would also be featured why not. One of Riyo’s Servants, the Lancer heavily hinted to be reknown paleotologist '''Mary Anning, will also be featured as a 1 star welfare Servant (obtainable by doing extra quests) --------''Yes, I really want them to be a thing…'' Active Skills First Skill= Removes one Offensive Buff from the enemy when attacking normally for 3 turns. ( ) If a buff is successfully removed, increases own attack by 10% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Second Skill = Increases own defense by 30% for 1 turn. Increases own defense for 3 turns when getting attacked by an enemy for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self evasion for 2 attacks, 3 turns. Gains critical stars when being attacked by an enemy for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 1 |l2 = 2 |l3 = 2 |l4 = 2 |l5 = 3 |l6 = 3 |l7 = 3 |l8 = 4 |l9 = 4 |l10 = 5 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A- = Deals 100% extra damage to Beowulf. |overchargeeffect = Chance to stun all enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Stun Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia Grendel is based on her entry in the Fate/school life Strongest Servant contest, by a Brazilian guy named Karasu (烏丸, for some reasons it is written as Karasumaru in the book). He provided an art, but also the NP “Untrue Figure” with no further description. I picked the idea from that, and spiced it up with my own personal ideas. I can’t find any Deviantart, Twitter or Pixiv page for him unfortunately, so the best I can do is post his original art and credit him. The faceclaim used however are respectively the genderbent, anthropomorphized Copper Dragon and Brass Dragon from Dungeons & Dragons, by Barbariank (https://twitter.com/Barbariank - '''Beware, he has some NSFW in there). These were the closest designs I could find to depict Karasu’s concept art in a more refined way. Brass Dragon has red hair though, so just imagine her with green hair please! Category:Blog posts